


So Many Ham Jokes, So Little Time

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: A sixpack of bacon [4]
Category: Young Justice
Genre: F/M, Gen, Upsetting the Leaguers with the giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis informs her girl friends of the news, to predictable responses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Many Ham Jokes, So Little Time

Raquel, Zatanna and Karen are laughing so hard, they’re all on the floor. Barbara and Cassie aren’t far behind. M’gann is the only one in this group of women with the decency to look both amused and sympathetic. 

“Right there in front of the ham, huh?” 

Artemis nods.

M’gann smiles. “Classic Wally.”

This makes Karen laugh harder. “Was he actually holding the ham?”

“No!” Artemis cries. “He put it down before he got on one knee…”

Raquel gives a loud snort that echos through the Watchtower, drawing the glowers and stares from the senior League members.

Barbara actually giggles. “You guys, get up before Batman sees you.” 

M’gann hugs Artemis tightly. “I’m really happy for you guys…the ring doesn’t smell like ham, does it?” 

Artemis groans.


End file.
